Manalo Conference
The Manalo Conference is the championship competition in the Alola League, which is held at the Manalo Stadium. It was organized by Professor Kukui, with the backing of the four Island Kahunas and the Aether Foundation. The Kahunas acted as referees throughout the tournament, with the exception of the championship final, which was presided by Kukui. Due to the lack of Gyms in the region, no specific conditions need to be met in order to enter this League Conference. There is also no Pokémon Champion of Alola, due to the fact that its Pokémon League was only recently established, and the winner of the region's first League Conference will directly become the first Champion of Alola. The newly-crowned Champion subsequently faced the League's founder, Professor Kukui (originally intended to appear as the Masked Royal), in an exhibition match. Ash Ketchum was the trainer who won the Pokémon League Conference and eventually became the first Pokémon Champion of the Alola region. Competition Opening ceremonies Before the competition starts, a party is held where contestants can interact with one another. Professor Kukui welcomes the participants and shows a video of Masked Royal explaining how the preliminary round works. Rounds Preliminary All of the 151 participating Trainers compete in a Battle Royale. Only 16 can advance into the next round. Eighth-finals All 16 participating Trainers compete in one on one matches. Only 8 advance to the Quarter-finals. *Ash vs Faba (Victor: Ash) *Ilima vs Guzma (Victor: Guzma) *Hau vs Samson Oak (Victor: Hau) *Mallow vs Lana (Victor: Lana) *Sophocles vs Mina (Victor: Sophocles) *Jessie vs James (Victor: James) *Kiawe vs Acerola (Victor: Kiawe) *Lillie vs Gladion (Victor: Gladion) Quarter-finals All 8 participating Trainers compete in one on one matches. Only 4 advance to the Semi-finals. *Gladion vs James (Victor: Gladion) *Ash vs Hau (Victor: Ash) *Kiawe vs Sophocles (Victor: Kiawe) *Guzma vs Lana (Victor: Guzma) Semi-finals The last 4 remaining Trainers battle against each other in 2 on 2 matches. The remaining 2 Trainers advance to the finals. *Kiawe vs Gladion (Victor: Gladion) *Ash vs Guzma (Victor: Ash) Finals The final two Trainers face against each other in a 3 on 3 match. The winner will be crowned the first champion of Alola and be given the chance to battle the Masked Royal in an exhibition match. *Ash vs Gladion (Victor: Ash) Exhibition Match The newly-crowned Champion and the Masked Royal, Kukui, face against each other in a full battle. The result of the battle will have no bearing on the Champion's status. After Kukui mask was ripped off due a shockwave from doing an Ultra Beast mission, Kukui battled as himself due to being exposed as the Masked Royal. *Ash vs Kukui (Victor: Ash) Trainers competing in the Manalo Conference *Ash Ketchum: Winner *Gladion: Runner-up *Guzma: Top 4 *Kiawe: Top 4 *Lana: Top 8 *Sophocles: Top 8 *Hau: Top 8 *James: Top 8 *Lillie: Top 16 *Acerola: Top 16 *Jessie: Top 16 *Mina: Top 16 *Mallow: Top 16 *Samson Oak: Top 16 *Ilima: Top 16 *Faba: Top 16 *Kahili: Top 151 *Oluolu: Top 151 *Master fisherman: Top 151 *DJ Leo: Top 151 *Plumeria: Top 151 *Tupp: Top 151 *Zipp: Top 151 *Rapp: Top 151 *Mad Magmar: Top 151 *Mr. Electric: Top 151 *Pikala: Top 151 *Hiroki: Top 151 *Hiker: Top 151 Trivia *This is the first Pokémon League Conference, where any of Ash's friends, the Team Rocket trio, another villainous team, and a Pokémon Professor have participated in. *This is the only Pokémon League Conference where: ** The usage of wild Pokémon is allowed. ** An exhibition battle is part of the ceremonies. ** Full Battles are not featured, although its only featured in the exhibition battle. ** Ash didn't have a full team of six with him, although he has a full team of six in the exhibition battle, after Naganadel rejoins him. ***Ash also has had more than one Pokémon evolve during the course of it. ** Every battle is shown, even if just partially. ** Badges aren't required to compete. *This is the second Pokémon League Conference, where Ash makes it to the finals, following the Lumiose Conference. **Also like the Lumiose Conference, a disaster occurs during its League Awards ceremony. *This tournament has 27 named contestants, more than any other Pokémon League Conference. *The Manalo Conference having a total of 151 competitors could be a reference to the original 151 Pokémon of Generation I. *This is the only Pokémon League Conference where Ash has won, as well as the first actual Pokémon League he won since the Orange League. *This is the longest Pokémon League Conference to date, lasting 16 episodes (11 if the post-finals episodes aren't counted). *The exhibition match against Professor Kukui is a reference to the Champion battle from Pokémon Sun and Moon, where Professor Kukui serves as the player's final opponent at the Alola Pokémon League. Also, Tapu Koko's participation in the battle could be a reference to the battle against it in the same games. Category:Pokémon competitions Category:Pokémon League Category:Pokémon League Conferences